


Damsel in This Stress

by Rubynye



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deception, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least when she kisses Pepper it's mostly not a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in This Stress

In the beautiful bathroom of this opulent hotel room, Maya faces her fogged-over reflection, grips the sink's scalloped edge, and starts to cry.

It's not hard to, really. Not after Killian wrecked her plans, which would have worked, dammit, and almost killed her in the process, what the fuck. Rage pounds behind Maya's eyes and in her chest, shoving the sobs out; what's a little bit difficult is tilting her eyebrows up, rounding her eyes as tears stream from their corners, pushing her voice towards the piteous until Pepper knocks on the door and calls gently, "Maya, are you okay?"

Maya sobs loudly behind the door and sniffles woefully as she opens it. "I'm okay," she answers, and makes her wet eyes widen as she looks up into Pepper's beautiful sympathy. At least she can scrunch them shut as she leans into Pepper's open arms, hiding her lying face against Pepper's soft scented throat. Humming soothingly, Pepper rubs Maya's shoulders and steers her to sit on the bed, and Maya lets the ball of shame in her belly spin up a brief storm of further tears. This is despicable, really. She should still be capable of being sorry.

At least her gratitude is real, when Maya lifts her head and Pepper sweeps her hair back with gentle fingers. At least when she leans in and kisses Pepper, fast and firm and slightly sloppy, it's mostly not a lie. Pepper startles and trembles -- Maya recognizes the taut strain of responsibility -- and Maya sighs, maybe a touch theatrically, crushing a soft "Please" against Pepper's lips like a strawberry.

That gets her. Maya knew it would. How could anyone be with Tony who didn't have at least a bit of a thing for taking care of people? How could anyone survive their home being blown up around their ears without at least a little residual adrenaline? It absolutely gets Maya way more than she deserves, as Pepper's long fingers wrap around her shoulders, as Pepper growls deep hot alto; Maya lets the blaze catch inside her and the towel fall from her as her back hits the bed.

Pepper's clothes slip off easily, flowing like water under Maya's hands, her hair is silkier than all that couture as Maya winds her fingers in it and Pepper's hands sweep down her skin. It's easier than breathing to lose herself in this, to crush down her tangled thoughts and forget her duplicity as she parts her lips under Pepper's, tasting lipstick and warm determination, as she wriggles her hips beneath Pepper's, skin sliding sleekly over soft skin. Pepper's grip is maybe the far side of too tight, and Maya presses into it with a growl of her own, sliding a hand down the long smoothness of Pepper's back as Pepper's slide up her thighs, absolution for sins only Maya knows about. She chokes at that thought and Pepper takes it for a sob, whispering "shh" over her lips, kissing her sweetly, parting her gently.

"Please," Maya whispers back, to Pepper above her as she arches closer, to her own racing mind as she concentrates on the plush give of their breasts pressing together, the sculpted curve of Pepper's hip beneath her hand, the firm cleverness of Pepper's fingers stroking her as she dampens to wetness. "Please," she begs, and Pepper kisses the word back into her, keeps kissing her just a shade better than gentleness, keeps stroking her until their pounding hearts almost synchronize and Maya's hips can't stop squirming. If Pepper let her up now she'd beg differently, entirely for those wonderfully tormenting fingers to shift just a tiny important millimeter; she grips Pepper's hair and shoves up into the kiss, moaning the request, and Pepper chuckles, thrillingly wicked, and sweeps exactly two more slick-wet circles before stroking a blazing tingle into her aching clit, over and over, just perfectly, explosively too much.

Still shivering as the last sparks crackle through her, Maya blinks open blurry eyes to see Pepper watching her, cheeks glowingly flushed, eyes sparkling. "Liked that?" Pepper murmurs, and Maya knows that she'd absolutely keep going, that Pepper would make her come fifteen times more if she gave the slightest hint of asking.

A laugh bubbles in her tightening throat, her eyes ache with fresh tears. She grins and nods but pushes her up on her elbows and shoves herself to sitting; Pepper sits back, all pale and glowing like the proverbial rosy dawn, and Maya wishes she deserved to lick all of Pepper's freckles. Instead she leans in and kisses Pepper's sweet little dimple of a navel, wriggling onto her belly on the fine soft sheets as she kisses a path down between Pepper's long freckled thighs. Above her she hears Pepper's breath catch and give way to a sigh, feels long trembling hands wind gently into her hair as she nuzzles and licks her way in, drinking in Pepper's private musk. Instead of teasing back, instead of sitting up and spilling the confession balled up in her throat, Maya lavishes long licks on Pepper's tender flesh, ending every upstroke with a coaxing flick to Pepper's clit as Pepper's hands shake harder in her hair, thighs tightening around her ears, moans rising on each exhale. Up, and up, and Maya sucks directly on Pepper's clit, triumph overflowing along with Pepper's pleasure as she breathes a reverent "Oh fuck," as her voice shatters into sharp-edged cries and she shudders against Maya's mouth.

Pepper's moans falls to deep breaths as Maya kisses her inner thigh, her fingers steady now, combing through Maya's hair. Then she laughs, and when Maya looks up Pepper is grinning at her, all glitter-eyed mischief that lifts Maya's forgetful heart. "Oh my God," Pepper tells her, "Tony would give his left nut to have gotten to watch that."

Maya cracks up laughing too, and pushes herself up to sitting so she can get her arms around Pepper and feel the laughter beneath her ribs. "Has he figured out how to build more?" she asks, and Pepper whoops, dropping her silky head on Maya's shoulder; unfortunately, the question reminds Maya of Extremis, dousing her so she can't really do more than force a chuckle.

But Maya's calmer now, her nerves smoothed by orgasm, Pepper still hot on her tongue, and she can keep her secrets swallowed down, can smile as she watches Pepper laugh, wider when Pepper smiles back.

Her belly rumbles helpfully, and she can even grin. "Okay, now, when was the last time you ate?" Pepper squeezes Maya, then lets go and gets up. "Pick what you want from Room Service. My treat." She winks, and leans in to kiss Maya, if only briefly. "I'd ask you to come wash my back, but…" Her smile is a little sad, all practical. "We'd probably better be dressed by the time the food arrives."

Maya nods rueful agreement, and watches Pepper walk away, smooth curves and sleek skin, as she reaches for her towel. She lies back as she wipes her face, and rolls to her side, pressing her cheek to a pillow.

It picks up the traces from her skin and gives them back, the sweet balsam of Pepper's hair, her feminine musk and rarified wisps of expensive perfume. Maya listens to the shower run, and just breathes for a moment inside her iron-tight ribs, and doesn't let herself cry.


End file.
